


Run

by gingayellow



Category: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate needs to get better concerning his werewolf boyfriend's safety. [AU, some violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "ostracized from society."

Title: Run  
Fandom: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman  
Characters/Pairing: Hayate/Hikaru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence  
Notes: Werewolf AU. For hc_bingo, prompt is "ostracized from society."

“I’m going out,” Hikaru said, just like he’d planned it out in his head, right after dinner.

“No, you’re not,” Hayate said as he dried a plate. “Shelinda is still out there. She’s an expert hunter. You know what she does to…” He turned his attention back to the dishes.

“To werewolves, you mean.” Shelinda wasn’t in their house. He could admit what he really was. “And she’d not the first one that’s tried to kill me. I know my way around the forest.”

“Hikaru, this is different.” Hayate tossed the rag, and took Hikaru by the shoulder. “I’ve fought her before, and you’re no match for her.”

“… Excuse me?” Hikaru could damn well take care of himself.

“This isn’t the time for your ego to get the best of you, Hikaru,” Hayate said over his objections. “For once, do the sensible thing and stay low until she leaves—”

Hikaru broke free. What he wanted to do was become a wolf right now, but he needed hands to undo the locks, so he waited until he was out the door before his bones and joints and skin shifted and he was a wolf again.

“Hikaru?!” For a human, Hayate was fast, but not fast enough. “Where are you going?”

Wherever he felt like.

\--

It wasn’t until Hikaru was deep in the forest, and his head had cooled a little, that he realized he’d been a little melodramatic.

He trotted along, noting all the various plants and animals. He’d been right, of course. He was a wolf—you couldn’t shut him up; he needed space. He needed to get away from society and all its niceties and the people who thought wolves and other creatures deserved to die and just be himself. But he could have explained that. Maybe Hayate—yeah, well, maybe Hayate shouldn’t have been such a holier than thou jerk about it.

Hikaru huffed, and collapsed on a grassy patch of earth. He’d been melodramatic about it, but he had some very good reasons to be angry.

Hikaru’s ears perked up when he heard a twig snap. It was probably Hayate—except the smell didn’t match Hayate at all, and he remembered that Shelinda was hunting wolves, and suddenly he was wishing he’d listened to Hayate after all.

He avoided the first arrow, and was trying to find a place to hide/sneak attack, when she was in front of him. He moved left, but there was a searing pain in his front left leg. Hikaru tried to flee, but his legs gave out under him.

“It’s a silver knife that I sliced you with, wolf.” Shelinda approached him in even strides. “So is the sword I plan to behead you with.”

Hikaru tried to get up, get away, to fight, because he **was not** going to die like this, but it was no good, he couldn’t move, and—and Shelinda cried out in pain.

He managed to look up, and there was a small, green arrow in her arm.

“My arrows aren’t silver,” Hayate conceded as he approached Shelinda, crossbow ready. “However, I’m willing to wager they’ll do enough damage to you.”

“You have no right to stop a hunter in her mission.” Shelinda was backing away, bleeding, but still collected.

“If you’re trying to kill someone I love, actually, I do.” Hayate was collected as well. “Leave, and I’ll spare your life. Kill him, and I’ll kill you. It’s your choice.”

Shelinda vanished into the shadows.

And Hikaru was really glad that she did, because that was when he passed out.

\--

He woke up in a small pile of blankets, still a wolf. Hayate had dressed all his wounds, and he could hear him in the bedroom, counting out what arrows he had left.

Too tired and ashamed to do anything else, Hikaru went back to sleep.

\--

When he woke up again, he felt a bit better physically, if not emotionally. So Hikaru shifted back to a human, put on some clean clothes, and knocked on Hayate’s door. “Yo.”

Hayate opened his door a crack, usually neat hair disheveled. “Hikaru, you really should still be a wolf. That’s how you heal quickest.”

“I know, and I will in a bit. I just want to say some things first.” Hikaru took a deep breath. “You came to save my butt, even after I was a butt to you. So, thanks.”

He waited for Hayate to smile smugly and agree with him… but he sighed heavily.

“Oh, Hikaru.” Hayate brushed Hikaru’s face from his eyes. Hikaru leaned into the touch. “I love you. This isn’t about who was right or wrong—and by the way, I should have been gentler with you.”

“Yeah, but you were just worried about me.”

“And if I’d made that clearer, instead of just lecturing you, you wouldn’t have run away.”

“Yeah, but if I’d at least tried to listen… okay, we’re arguing again, but we’ve taken different sides.” Hikaru frowned. “Relationships are weird.”

Hayate smiled, and kissed Hikaru’s cheek. “Yes. They are.”


End file.
